Forget Me Not
by darkdimensiondreamer
Summary: After accidentally sending a love letter which was meant for Rose Weasley to Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy was in a mess. Lily had always had a crush on him after all. An unfortunate accident causes Scorpius to lose his memories. Now meeting anyone is like meeting them for the first time. Will his love for Rose find its way back or will his affections go elsewhere? R&R please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. So the idea for this fic has been on my mind for a while now so I decided to give it a shot and I really hope you like it. Don't forget to fave and leave a review. It will really mean a lot to me. Let's get on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"That is messed up," groaned Albus Potter rolling his eyes at Scorpius Malfoy, "dude! You need to fix this!"

Scorpius ran a hand through his hair.

"I know!" muttered Scorpius, "I need some time to actually tell Lily. She's really a nice girl. I don't want to hurt her. She was so happy this morning."

"Hurt her?" said Albus incredulously, "I know my sister. There is no way any of this will not hurt her. She's had a thing for you since forever. She might kill you."

Scorpius sighed.

"What about Rose?" asked Albus, "does she know?"

"No," replied Scorpius, "she has no idea that that letter was for her."

"You are so screwed." muttered Albus.

...

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Rose Weasley as she joined her cousin Lily Potter at the breakfast table.

It was the morning that they were all to go home for Christmas holidays. There was an air of palpable excitement all around.

Lily's eyes were wide and excited as she looked at Rose.

"Guess what!" she said, "just guess!"

Rose smiled.

"Uncle Harry finally got you a new broom?" asked Rose.

"Merlin no," scoffed Lily, "though that would be awesome."

Rose poured herself some pumpkin juice and took a huge gulp.

"Scorpius Malfoy asked me out!" whispered Lily her eyes bright.

Rose started coughing.

"What!" cried Rose very loudly.

"Ssh!" hissed Lily her eyes widening, "its still a secret."

"When did that happen?" asked Rose not bothering to keep her voice low, "since when does he like you?"

"Apparently since I played against him the first match of this year," giggled Lily, "told me last night."

"Yeah I remember that game," said Rose distractedly, "he nearly threw me off my broom."

"Can you believe it though?" trilled Lily, "Scorpius Malfoy likes me! I mean I never thought he'd noticed me all that much. I actually thought he had a thing for you. But oh my god he likes me! And he asked me out in such a romantic way. He left me a letter! "

Rose's eyes widened. A letter? That was very un-Scorpius like. And it was terribly romantic.

"A letter?" said Rose, "wow!"

"Yeah!" said Lily dreamily, "he left it in my bag. He even said he loves it when I leave my hair down. I mean I always leave my hair down. Does that mean he always likes it?"

"I guess," murmured Rose pulling at her ponytailed long hair.

Lily was talking very fast now. Rose was finding it difficult to focus. She has something else on her mind.

Scorpius and her had always had a sort of hot and cold kind of relationship over the six years they had known each other. Scorpius was Albus's best friend and since Rose was really close to Albus, she got to hang out with Scorpius alot. Most of the times they bickered, but then there were times when they actually sat down and had a decent conversation.

Then this year, Rose was appointed head girl and Scorpius head boy. Which meant they spent a lot of time together without Albus acting as a buffer. And surprisingly, Rose had found herself enjoying spending time with him. He was actually really fun to be around. But never had he ever mentioned liking Lily!

"That's really great, Lily!" said Rose finally,"I'm happy for you!"

"Thanks Rose," said Lily smiling, "I met him this morning. Told him I got his letter. Then he got all flustered. I know right so unlike Scorpius Malfoy. So I went and hugged him."

"So are you guys going out officially?" asked Rose.

"I guess," replied Lily shyly, "he actually asked me not to mention it to anyone yet. But I had to tell you because I had to tell someone and I wasn't going to tell Al! I mean its his best friend. Might gross him out."

"I'm glad you told me," said Rose smiling, "Scorpius Malfoy. This should be interesting."

...

"Scorpius!"

Scorpius turned to see Lily walking towards him. Albus glanced at his sister and exchanged a look with Scorpius.

"The train's going to leave," said Lily, "why aren't you guys there?"

"Actually," said Albus, "We're flying home."

"In this weather?" asked Lily surprised.

"Yeah ," replied Scorpius, "Just you know freshen the mind up a bit."

"Oh," said Lily her face falling, "Well see you at home then."

With one last smile at Scorpius she left, her hair flying behind her.

"I feel like such an idiot," muttered Scorpius.

"You are one," replied Albus rolling his eyes, "couldn't you have written a 'dear rose'? Or maybe used an owl?"

...

Scorpius scanned the streets below as he flew. It felt good to fly in the cold night. It helped clear his mind. He'd lost sight of Albus but that was okay. They weren't flying side by side. He'd turn up soon.

Something caught his eyes. Some sort of mugging taking place in an alley. Normally Scorpius would just tip off the muggle police or make some noise so that the guys would leave. But tonight Scorpius was feeling a little useless and he wanted to do something.

He flew down beside the alley, then leaving his broomstick leaning against the wall, he walked into the alley. He could deal with muggles easily.

He had his wand expertly hidden in his coat pocket.

There were three guys. Two were coercing the third.

"Hey guys," said Scorpius leaning against a wall.

Then several things happened at once. Scorpius saw that both were carrying wands. He reached for his own but it was too late.

"OBLIVIATE!" one of them shouted.

There was a flash and Scorpius fell backwards feeling his head hit hard on something.

A weird sensation came over him as he heard the obvious crack of people apparating. It was like he was trying to hold on to something that was flying away.

And then everything turned black.

...

He woke up in a clean white room. A healer was taking note of something.

"Ah you're Mr Malfoy," said the healer smiling warmly.

"Where am I?" asked Scorpius looking around the room. It was empty except for the healer and him.

"St. Mungos obviously," replied the healer then out loud he called, "Mr and Mrs Malfoy? He's up!"

Scorpius felt confused. Very confused and blank.

Draco Malfoy and Astoria entered the room. Astoria's eyes were very red.

"Oh Scorpius!" cried Astoria as she walked up to her son her arms outstretched.

Scorpius's eyes widened as he flinched away.

"I'm sorry I just need a minute." said Scorpius signaling to the healer.

The healer walked over and leaned towards Scorpius.

"I don't know them." he whispered, "I mean they clearly know me and are related to me and I know I'm supposed to know them but I can't remember a single thing. What's happened to me?"

The healer looked at Scorpius incredulously then straightened up.

"Mr Malfoy," he said, "could you please wait outside? Best if you join him Mrs Malfoy. I need to check on something."

...

"What is going on?" demanded Draco Malfoy as soon as the healer who had been with Scorpius stepped out of the ward.

"It is quite unfortunate," said the healer, "never have I seen a memory charm affect someone in this way."

"Please elaborate!" cried Astoria.

"Your son seems to recall everything he's ever learnt." said the healer, "he knows he's a wizard who is in his seventh year at Hogwarts and happens to be headboy. He knows all the spells he's been taught. He knows his age, his name. However, curiously, he doesn't remember one single person in his life."

"What!" thundered Draco as Astoria started crying.

"How is that possible?" cried Astoria, "it doesn't work that way!"

"I'm sorry it's a mystery to me as well," said the healer looking morose, "Scorpius doesn't remember who you are."

...

 **So there it is the very first chapter of this fanfic. I really hope you guys like it. Also let me know who you guys cast as the new generation. Who do you think would be the perfect Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter and Lily Potter? I was thinking Katherine McNamara as Rose :) R and R and let me know. Until the next time! Take care x**

 **Coming up next chapter- How will Scorpius's friends react to him not remembering them? More importantly how will he react to them?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Back with an update! Thanks so much to everyone who took the time out to leave a review. Without further ado let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **...**

"You can see him now," said the healer to Albus, "don't stay too long please. We are trying to rest his mind as much as we can."

Albus nodded solemnly as he started walking inside. Rose and Lily followed.

Ever since Albus had heard about Scorpius losing his memories, he had been extremely morose. It was Albus who had found Scorpius and brought him to the hospital. Rose thought Albus blamed himself for the accident.

Scorpius was reading on his bed propped up by several pillows looking a little pale.

He looked up as the three of them entered.

Rose saw him hesitate before he smiled. It wasn't a real smile. It was just a polite smile.

"Albus," said Scorpius, "you're the best friend."

He held up what Rose thought was a book, only it wasn't. It was an album full of pictures and little notes beside the pictures.

"Yeah mother was up all night making this apparently," said Scorpius with a little laugh at the bewildered expression on Rose's face, "and I've been trying to memorize this. Albus has _the best friend_ written here right next to his name."

"I remember when we took that picture," said Albus sitting down at the edge of the bed peering at the album.

It was a picture of fourteen year old Scorpius and Albus both grinning broadly at the camera holding up what seemed to be candy wrappers.

"That makes one of us," joked Scorpius, "mind sharing?"

Rose lightly touched Lily's arm.

"Let's give them a moment," said Rose, "we'll wait outside."

She could see that Lily really didn't want to leave but she complied anyways.

"We had just won a bet from my older brother James," continued Albus starting to grin, "three hundred chocolate frogs in one go."

"Merlin," snickered Scorpius, "what did we get in return?"

"Glory," replied Albus rolling his eyes, "and a lot of poop."

"Aww man," groaned Scorpius, "gross!"

But he was grinning.

"Here's another one where you look constipated," said Scorpius turning a page, "I look damn fine if I say so myself."

Albus rolled his eyes.

"Too bad you couldn't forget how much in love you are with yourself," muttered Scorpius as he moved closer to look at the picture, "Oh this one-"

And they went on joking and fooling around. And even though Scorpius did not remember Albus, he could see why he was his best friend.

...

Albus came out looking much happier than he had looked going in.

"Who's going in next," he asked cheerfully.

"I am!" exclaimed Lily, "I am his girlfriend for merlin's sake."

Albus rolled his eyes. After Lily had found out about the accident she had basically run crying to Albus and James about how she and Scorpius were in love and now Scorpius wouldn't remember that.

Albus didn't have the heart to clear things up.

"Maybe its best if you don't mention that Lils," said Albus looking at the ground, "the poor guy has enough to deal with. He doesn't need to know he might have a girlfriend he doesn't remember."

"Might?" cried Lily.

"Yeah Lily!" said Albus exasperatedly, "you guys barely went out."

Lily rolled her eyes and stormed inside the room.

Albus looked at Rose with a strange look.

"What?" asked Rose who preferred staying out of any sibling fights unless it was her in the fight.

"Nothing," sighed Albus, "I love my sister but I don't like how she's acting right now."

Rose shrugged.

"She was just happy to finally get Scorpius to ask her out," said Rose, "maybe they will have an instant connection."

"No they won't," muttered Albus.

Rose turned to look at Albus an eyebrow raised.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Trust me on this," said Albus looking away, "he won't. Even with the memories gone, he is still the same person."

With that he turned around and left leaving Rose to wonder about what he meant.

...

Scorpius watched as a pretty red head entered the room. She had straight hair which fell loose around her shoulders.

He glanced at his album briefly recalling seeing her in a pic with Albus.

He found the picture. So this was Albus's younger sister, Lily.

"Hey," he said smiling at her, "Lily."

Lily sat down right next to him and then hugged him.

Scorpius went still in surprise. Okay this was awkward. He patted her back awkwardly.

"I was so worried about you!" said Lily burying her head into his neck.

"Thanks?" replied Scorpius unsure of what to say.

Lily pulled back, her eyes glistening with tears. Scorpius was bewildered.

"You don't remember anything about me?" asked Lily shakily.

Scorpius sighed.

"I'm sorry no," he replied, "but I'm sure you and I must have been close. You're Albus's sister so you must have been like my own si-"

He never got to complete his sentence for in the next minute, Lily had brought down her mouth on his, kissing him frantically.

Scorpius pushed her away firmly shaking his head.

"I can't," said Scorpius as Lily turned bright red.

"But you like me," whispered Lily, "you asked me out, Scorpius!"

Scorpius looked at her his face blank.

"I just need some time to get used to this whole thing," said Scorpius, "maybe I had feelings for you, but right now, I don't feel that way about you and you have to understand that, Lily."

Lily nodded, her eyes red.

"If its any consolation," said Scorpius, "maybe if I felt a certain way about you once, it could come back. I mean I'm the same person, from what Al, I mean Albus has pointed out."

"Yeah okay," said Lily sullenly not looking at him, "I'm sorry. I should get going."

With that she turned around and left.

Scorpius waited until she left and then groaned closing his eyes. His brain was frying from all the drama.

"Wow you don't sound too happy," came another voice.

Scorpius opened his eyes to see another red haired girl enter the room. This girls hair fell in long curls right to her waist and was pulled back in a ponytail.

Scorpius recognized her as Rose Weasley.

" I'm not," replied Scorpius honestly, "I feel like I'm in some kind of a quick sand. Everytime I try to get up, I end up going in deeper."

"Well," said Rose sitting on the chair beside Scorpius's bed, "look at the bright side, no embarrassing childhood memory. No memory of the time you wore those god awful yellow braces."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"I never wore braces," stated Scorpius.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Rose raising her own eyebrows in challenge.

Scorpius snorted.

"Because I've seen my childhood pictures," replied Scorpius with a smirk that was so much more like him than the forced smile, "however I do recall someone wearing yellow braces now that you mention it."

Scorpius flipped a few pages of the album.

"Aha!" cried Scorpius gleefully as he pointed at a picture.

It was a picture of Scorpius's twelfth birthday party and everyone was there, Albus in his Batman tee shirt, Roxanne wearing her bunny ears beanie and Ofcourse Rose wearing her awful yellow braces grinning at the camera.

"Very sunshiney," remarked Scorpius snickering, "good look on you red!"

Rose started.

"What did you just call me?" asked Rose her eyes widening.

"Oh your hair is so bright," replied Scorpius casually, "I feel like the name red suits you."

Rose groaned.

"Not again," she muttered rolling her eyes.

Scorpius looked at her questioningly.

"I have been trying to get you to stop calling me red for years," explained Rose, with a small smile on her lips, "and there you are back at it again even though you don't remember anything."

Scorpius grinned.

He opened his mouth to ask her something but at that very moment the healer entered.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over now," said the healer.

"Oh okay!" said Rose standing up to leave, "see you later Scorpius."

"Hey Red," called Scorpius.

Rose turned to look at him.

"In my album," said Scorpius, "Albus has best friend written next to him, Lily has Albus's sister written next to her, but you don't have anything but your name. Who are you Rose?"

Rose smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just Rose," replied Rose, "noone special."

With a quick wave she turned and left.

...

 **So that was it for this chapter. Leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
